


Vegas, Baby

by Hock_hug



Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: Inspired by The Predatory Wasp of the Palisades Is Out To Get Us!, Casimir Pulaski Day, and Mystery of Love by Sufjan Stevens





	Vegas, Baby

It wasn’t like he was heartbroken or anything. Maybe a little disappointed, but the pain in his chest couldn’t be heartbreak, he wouldn’t let it be. He saw this coming, how could he not? Ryan wasn’t meant to stay, but Tomáš wanted him to anyways. Ryan had come to his apartment quite a bit after the season ended, but he had stopped stopping by as often when he started meeting with other teams. Tomáš knew better than to be hurt, he had to have seen this all coming. Ryan had quickly become one of his best friends during the season thanks to liney bonding, and maybe Tomáš got too attached, but Ryan wasn’t meant to stay. Tomáš just wanted him to anyways.

Whenever Ryan came over he never wanted to talk about his contract negotiations, so Tomáš never brought it up. He could pretend everything was fine just as well as the next guy. It maybe hurt a little bit but the pain was easy to ignore when Ryan laughed at a dumb joke Tomáš told him or when Ryan leaned against him on the couch. He’d never tell you, but Ryan was a real cuddler. Tomáš happened to be reflecting on this when his phone went off. He only got the chance to see that it was another contract signed before his phone lit up with a FaceTime request from Ryan himself. Ryan rarely ever called, he preferred Snapchat, so Tomáš knew that whatever Ryan wanted to talk about, it had to be serious. The only thing Tomáš could think of being serious enough for a FaceTime at that point was a contract signing. His heart clenched almost painfully as he accepted the call and Ryan’s smiling face appeared on screen.

“I was worried you weren’t gonna pick up for a second there, bro!” Ryan laughed. Tomáš could barely bring himself to smile back at his friend, but he managed just fine.

“Of course I’d pick up, it’s you,” Tomáš said simply. Ryan’s smile grew impossibly bigger as he started ranting.

“Okay, so I had one last meeting today because of, ya know, contract negotiations and the such. I finally signed today!” He practically shouted, and Tomáš could almost feel his excitement as if it was tangible.

“Anyways, I got a two year contract, and you’ll never guess where.”

Tomáš did not want to guess. At this point, Tomáš wanted to take a nap, sleep off the heartburn coming on. Unfortunately, Tomáš was too good of a friend to say such a thing, so he managed an excited “Where?”

Ryan seemed to glow for a second before whispering, “Vegas, baby.”

Tomáš felt his heart stop. Vegas? Ryan was staying? He couldn’t process it quickly enough. Ryan was staying! They could still have late night video game sessions and pizza with Belly and play pranks on the team with Flower. He could feel his eyes fill with tears that he’d been holding in for too long. Ryan was staying.

“Hey, bud, you okay?” Ryan was looking concerned, so Tomáš smiled at him. He was happy to find the smile genuine.

“I’m just happy you’re staying. You should come over sometime.”

“Funny you should say that, I was heading your way next.”

They exchanged quick pleasantries before agreeing on what to get for dinner and hanging up. Tomáš couldn’t wipe the smile off his face even when he couldn’t see Ryan’s anymore. Ryan was staying. Ryan was staying home.


End file.
